Building an Empire
by MobianEngineer
Summary: After leaving the Caldari Navy, Nicholas Saken is promised wealth and danger beyond measure in the unknown reaches of wormhole space. When things begin to fall apart he decides to take measures into his own hands. This story takes place after my main left faction warfare and will continue for as long as I do interesting things worth writing about.


This story is actually based on completely factual events that I instigated and the characters involved are their real names (unless requested otherwise). Since this began close to a year ago, I don't actually have all the chat logs saved so a small amount of editing had to be done. Beyond that though, everything is as close to the real events that I could make them given the writing style I chose. If anyone has any questions about specific events I would be happy to oblige.

-18/03/YC116 17:22-

Unknown Class Six Wormhole

Hate Crime Inc, Alliance Command, TGCT Station

Adjusting the jacket of his old Caldari Navy uniform, Nicholas Saken watched the stars as the elevator rose. Letting out a sigh that was the only clue to the extreme amount of frustration that boiled under the surface, Nic looked back on the events of the day.

"What are the total losses? Keeping his composure was difficult considering that the man on the other end of the Neocom was having a small heart attack.

"I don't know! The little bastard jumped into every ship and self destructed them one by one!" There was an audible bang from the other end as a heavy hand slammed into a desk.

Shaking his head, Nic began ticking off the assets he knew were stored in the corporate station. The largest that came to mind was an _Orca_ that was actually owned by his own corporation but was on loan.

"How could this happen?! How could our security be so lax?"

At this Nic's eyes snapped open and narrowed dangerously at the device in his hand.

"Our security? I don't remember accepting a random Capsuleer into my corporation then giving him access to the Maintenance Array. The only mistake _I_ have made is trusting you with my assets. Furthermore Darrel, I expect full compensation for the damages to my property for your negligence."

Closing the connection before a rebuttal could come through, Nicholas quickly made another call.

"Good day, Mr. Saken. How may I be of assistance to you?"

"Yes, I need to set up a meeting with Executor McKinnon immediately."

"The Executor has a full schedule. Perhaps a time could be set..."

"No. Tell John that whatever he has planned can wait. I will be on a shuttle within the hour."

Again dropping connection, Nicholas typed out a message and sent it off, got up and walked down the the hanger.

/Secure Transmission/

To: Director Tezzier Isu

In my office in three hours.

Nicholas Saken, CEO

TSPF

/Transmission End/

Under normal circumstances, Nicholas was a very social person. Usually had a good word for the individuals who passed him by during the routine operation of his station, but today was different. As he walked down to the hanger, Nicholas ignored everyone he passed, he walked with purpose and boarded the first shuttle that looked somewhat space worthy.

"Where to sir?"

"TGCT Station but please pass by the PPL Station on your way."

Sensing the urgency, the pilot quickly rocketed the shuttle out of the station and warped to the desired destination. Upon landing Nicholas could easily see the salvage crews working tirelessly to try and recover anything of value from the veritable junkyard that floated around the station. Amongst the wreckage he could easily see the hulking remains of the _Orca_ that he had acquired for the alliance. Acquired, that was an interesting way of putting it. In truth they had come across the _Orca_ by accident just floating in deadspace. Scrambling TSPF pilots boarded the derelict only to find it in perfect working order. The vessel was quickly brought into the wormhole and set to work. And now it was a floating mass of twisted girders and slagged plates, the remnants of a once proud vessel. Shaking his head in disgust, Nicholas turned back to the pilot.

"I have seen enough here."

Upon reaching the TGCT station, Nicholas saw very little activity on the flight deck and was left puzzled. Looking around it was clear that not a lot was going on anywhere on the station. Shrugging this off as nothing, Nicholas quickly boarded the central elevator and started to ascend. Finding himself brought back to the present, Nicholas was startled by the sharp ding caused as he reached his destination. As the doors opened, Nicholas was met by a startled looking woman standing at her desk.

"Please Mr. Saken. The Executor is in a meeting and asked not to be disturbed."

"Does his meeting include a discussion about a spy who was allowed to enter the PPL station, eject half our fleet, then blow it into a giant jigsaw puzzle of wreckage? If not, then I am sure the Executor will forgive me for interrupting."

Opening the door to the office, Nicholas was faced with a man sitting behind a large desk talking to someone else on his Neocom. As he approached the desk, it was clear that the "meeting" in question was not of any consequence.

"John, we need to talk."

Looking up at last, John McKinnon had a big grin on his face.

"Hey Nic, what's up?"

Given the events of the last few days, Nicholas was expecting a few things, but a big smile was not one. Nicholas quickly realized that either John didn't know or didn't care.

"Have you not been paying attention to anything that has been happening here lately?"

"Of course I have and I'm just not as upset about the awoxer as you are."

Nic felt the twitch and tried to suppress it. Sadly, after a moment it was too much.

"Are you kidding me? Half of our fleet is in far too many pieces for even our tracking computers to keep up with. I would like to point out that many of those ships didn't even belong to Darrel. My _Orca_ being one and Ms. Angel's ships as well. You have an obligation to be at least a little upset over this matter."

It was at this point that John turned his full attention to the uniformed man before him. Nicholas Saken cut an impressive figure in his military attire. John himself was a little more casual, preferring to dress as many Capsuleers do, with snug fit clothes and a flight jacket.

"And what would you have me do? Kick Darrel for making a mistake? Come on Nic, even you know that would be turned down by the other CEO's. Not everyone can be as unforgiving as you."

Still in keeping with his stoic nature, Nicholas reached for his Neocom and accessed the conversation records from the various CEO's. Turning the small screen toward John, Nic allowed a small smirk to play across his face. While the data scrolled across the screen, Nic began to narrate along with it, having memorized it by this point.

"Besides his deplorable recruitment skills, Darrel has also contributed nothing to the functionality of this Alliance. Two days ago, Darrel harassed Zanven Bolvak and a few others into contributing in the destruction of old infrastructure floating above planet eight. This was done with the promise that his logistics ships would aid in clearing a few of the scattered Sleeper sites a few hours later. When the time came to make good on his promise, Darrel opted out, citing that he was "tired" and couldn't be bothered to aid us. I'm not sure if you are aware John, but our fleet utilizes the wormholes innate ability to amplify our remote armour repairers and without his _Guardians_ our limited battleship fleet cannot withstand the firepower the Sleepers bring to bear. I would also like to point out that my corporation has the most active combat ships at any given moment and we would like to be making money here."

"Listed also are some of the private conversations taken from the CEO's private channels."

/Secure Channel: Spelunkers in The Hole/

Zanven Bolvak: Nic are you there?

Nicholas Saken: Yes, What is it?

Zanven Bolvak: Darrel fucked us again. We're screwed for tonight man.

Nicholas Saken: What happened this time?

Sensenmann Arger: He pulled out his logi so we can't do sites tonight.

Nicholas Saken: Again? This is the third time this week.

Vexxationz: Yup, Darrel is really starting to piss me off. I would really like to give him an express route to High-Sec.

Zanven Bolvak: I can't be fucking bothered to deal with his shit today. We need to start looking for more logi pilots.

Nicholas Saken: Agreed. We need to start looking immediately though if we want to start making ISK. Everyday that I need to rely on Darrel for my profit margin is another day I want to put him through an airlock.

"As you can clearly see, the other CEO's are less than impressed with PPL's involvement in our operations, or lack thereof. That's not fair actually. Darrel is a liability but Mort at least tries. I would be happy to take him and kick Darrel out."

The goofy smile disappeared at this point. John's eyes steeled and some of that commanding tone crept back into his voice.

"I will hear no more about kicking Darrel out of the Alliance. He was the one who found this wormhole and helped us get in here in the first place. Besides, last I checked he has been here longer than you."

Long frayed nerves mixed with an already short temper finally snapped and Nicholas went on the attack.

"And that is somehow an excuse for incompetence? He is useless, plain and simple. I have helped more in the last month than he has in the last six. He may of found the wormhole but that does not mean he owns it. Those who can defend it, own it. And based off what I have seen recently, he is in no position to defend anything besides an ill timed nap."

"I don't know how things worked in the Caldari Navy, but out here you trust your friends or you will soon find yourself without any."

John had stepped into a mine field with that comment, the philosophical battlefield was one of Nic's favourites and he enjoyed it greatly.

"That sword cuts both ways. Friends are important, leeches are not. Learn who your friends actually are John or you may find yourself back in High-Sec earlier than expected."

At this John's eyes narrowed and a scowl made its way onto his face. It was a look, Nic realized often graced his own features.

"Are you threatening me, Saken?"

"Threats are for cowards who are too scared to take action. My version of a threat is a cruise missile through your office window."

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting that actually is of some consequence"

In so saying, Nicholas stood up and proceeded to leave the room. At the door however, he was met by a woman with sly features and a coy grin. Nicholas felt no attraction to the woman, however the two did share some rather interesting banter.

"Nicholas Saken, my oh my, what brings you to our dreary corner of the system?"

Seeing the usual conversation about to play out, Nic decided to act accordingly.

"Nylon Angel, a pleasure as always. I'm sure you have no doubt heard about the latest debacle concerning our assets."

The word _assets_ was followed with a very intentional glance down from her eyes.

"Indeed, I have lost a substantial amount of money due to Darrel's inability to preform. Something I am sure you have no problem with."

Nicholas let out a small chuckle at that one. She wasn't even trying to hide it.

"My performance under strenuous circumstances is exemplary. I doubt however that you will find yourself in a situation where I need to prove it. On that note, I need to find something to blow up, before I do so."

As he entered the elevator a yell caught his attention.

"One day Saken and those pants won't be in my way."

Managing a weak grin at that, Nicholas countered just as the doors closed.

"Oh come on, that wasn't even an innuendo."

His mood effectively brightened, Nicholas hopped back onto the shuttle and headed back to the TSPF station. Once again stopping at the PPL station, Nicholas watched as the crews started to pick apart the remains of a Tempest. Realizing that he was looking at the consequence of stupidity did nothing for his previously lifted spirits. He even caught himself thinking that the Minmatar battleship looked the same as it did before. It was no secret how Nicholas felt about Minmatar fleet doctrine, and it seemed that he now lumped both Darrel and that Tempest into the same category: Junk.

Warping once more, the small shuttle arrived back at its home station. Quickly disembarking, Nicholas wandered back into his office. His thoughts racing, he didn't even notice as he passed a taller man with fair features and aviators covering perceptive eyes. Taking a seat back behind his desk, Nicholas let out a sigh as he began nursing the headache that was bearing on him in full force. Looking up, his eyes fell on the man by the door. Mentally chastising himself for his carelessness, Nicholas invited the man forward.

"Tezz, I almost forgot that you were coming. You mentioned yesterday that you were considering moving some of your property out of the wormhole. Why?"

Taking the invitation, Tezzier Isu stepped forward and sat in a chair opposite the CEO.

"I'm doing it to limit my investment here, we aren't making money and I don't want to lose anymore than we already have. At this point I'm considering leaving if things don't get better."

Eyes narrowing in the way that meant he was thinking very carefully, Nicholas began to consider his options. Tezz was an incredibly useful Director and a good friend. To lose him would be a massive blow to his operations. Nicholas would go so far as to say that Tezzier was more helpful then the majority of the Alliance combined. Needless to say, that loss would be absolutely unacceptable. Still lost within his own mind, Nicholas began ticking off the relevant individuals in the Alliance whom he felt were actually useful. The answer was rather interesting. In truth Nicholas found that he rather enjoyed dealing with the various corporations as individuals, not as a unit. This came down to poor leadership. If a leader stepped up who could actually set about a coarse and stay the path then he would happily follow. John McKinnon was not that leader.

John Mckinnon, CEO of Ignatius Covert and executor of Hate Crime Inc was a dreamer. He was an individual whose eyes cast themselves into the stars and hoped to one day grasp them for himself. The message he carried with him attracted many people. Some of them wanted a piece of the dream that he had, others wanted to be part of something bigger than them. In the end though John was not the man to bring them where he wanted to go. He had dreams but he had no road to get there on, or the drive to get there.

Levelling his gaze back onto Tezz, Nic flashed his first real smile since leaving the meeting with John.

"Tezz, I have a plan."

-21/03/YC116 02:51-

Unknown Class Six Wormhole

Hate Crime Inc, Nicholas Saken's Office, TSPF Station

/Secure Transmission: Encryption Grade Alpha / Encryption Key: 177###281-##1A/

Nicholas Saken: Hey Zanven, we need to have a chat.

Zanven Bolvak: Sure, what's up?

Nicholas Saken: I know about the freighter you slipped out of the wormhole last night,

Zanven Bolvak: So?

Nicholas Saken: I also know about the cargo. You are planning to leave because of the clusterfuck that this place has become. It's fine, I have no intention of going to John with this.

Zanven Bolvak: If you don't care then why bring it up?

Nicholas Saken: Truthfully, I do care. Not about the Alliance or this wormhole. What I care about is the investment that has been made here along with certain parties involved. I care about getting that investment back and starting over with those parties.

Zanven Bolvak: You're planning a coup...

Nicholas Saken: Not necessarily. A coup signifies that I want control over the existing infrastructure. This is not the case. I want to start anew. I don't really much care what I leave in my wake here, but rest assured that I am leaving with what I perceive as my just due.

Zanven Bolvak: ...I'm in.

Given the size of stations and how few people were involved in daily operations, it was no surprise that with the exception of a few rooms, most of it was empty. Today though in one of these back rooms, three men stood looking over various files and maps.

"I don't get why you are putting so much planning into what is essentially a smash and grab." Zanven stated with his arms crossed looking over one of the other men with obvious impatience in his eyes. "We could just load up the ships with everything in our stations and go."

Normally being undermined in such a manner would cause him to get agitated, but this time Nicholas let it go. Looking up at the larger man with a wide grin on his face. He pointed to a document. "This is why we are waiting."

Looking past the uniformed man. Zanven squinted at the image before him. "Fuel Acquisition? I don't get it. Why is this important?" Eyeing the document closely, his eyes widened in recognition. Is this time stamp the most recent request?"

The grin now taking on a slightly more sinister look. "Why yes, yes it is."

-22/03/YC116 13:02-

Unknown Class Six Wormhole

Hate Crime Inc, Alliance Command, TGCT Station

Waking up later than usual, John began his daily routine. Taking time to sift through various reports, each worse than the last. It was no secret that he was hemorrhaging money. So much so that cutbacks were being made across the board just to keep what they had in serviceable condition. From his understanding this was an issue across the entire alliance. This was, of course, with the exception of Nicholas Saken and Zanven Bolvak who had been bankrolling the entire alliance for some time now. Going so far as to having his own Pilot License being bought by the Caldari pilot.

His mind drawn to the uniformed man, he decided that perhaps he should begin entertaining Nicholas' ideas. It was the least John owed him, aside from the literal billions that he had invested without question. He was about to request a meeting with him when the lights went out. Eyes widening in realization, John cast his gaze out his office window only to see the stations force field lose power and vanish. Moments passed before he was jolted back when the emergency lighting came on and a female voice chimed over the station PA system. "Main reactor offline. Emergency power online. All major systems offline. Life support failure imminent, please evacuate. Repeat, life support failure imminent."

Surging to his feet. John quickly began coordinating the evacuation of his staff. While he was seeing to the final preparations he made a call to someone he knew would help. "Nic, I need your help."

Opening the door to the CEO's office, Tezzier Isu watched as his comrade displayed excellent acting talent. Feigning genuine concern and an urgency to aid their stricken allies. "Of course John. I'll have shuttles their in minutes. I promise we'll get your people out of there. That's the first concern of course." Tezz let a big smile split his face as he tried not to laugh. "Don't worry, once your folks are safe and sound. I'll have EVA teams enter the station and start moving all your gear to my station to keep it safe until we can get some fuel for you. I'll even cover the expense for you." Tezz watched as Nicholas looked up, trying to suppress his own smile as he continued. "Don't worry about the expense. I have it covered, the only issue is that it will take a few days to get the fuel into the system. Now got your people ready. We are on our way." Tezz stepped forward as the CEO closed the connection. "Tezz, please go to the TGCT station and see to the acquisition of our newest assets."


End file.
